


A Helping Hand

by ktfranceebee



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sickfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, implied bottom!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfranceebee/pseuds/ktfranceebee
Summary: When Dave gets sick, Kurt is there to help. And then some. (Cross posting five years later from fanfiction.net).
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starkurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkurt/gifts).



> This fic was dedicated five years ago to my friend Robin, who was sick at the time. Thanks for the inspo my friend!

"David just… hold… fucking… still…" Kurt growled through gritted teeth as Dave weakly wiggled beneath his scrambling arms. He swore his boyfriend was a child.

"No… M'fine," Dave wheezed, sounding the exact opposite of his muffled declaration.

The man had resorted to burrowing himself under the thick comforters of his bed. Kurt, on the other hand, was standing over the bed, flushed and exasperated as he clutched the small blue container in his hand. He was beginning to question the man's sanity and whether he even wanted to feel better; maybe it was the fever, but Dave had already made his decision and took refuge under the covers like a bear in hibernation. Kurt rolled his eyes. So much for the date he had planned for that night. Their first official date… that he may or may not have subconsciously and pathetically begun planning the day he realized he was falling for his friend.

"That's your problem…" Kurt grumbled as he let out a puff of air to blow his bangs, which had fallen limp in the struggle, out of the way. He moved to the other side of the bed that wasn't hosting the large lump.

"You can't accept help or advice from anybody. Not even the people who care about you."

Kurt said all of this under his breath as he toed off his shoes and slipped under the covers stealthily and carefully. Instead of taking the small, uncapped, blue container with him, he dipped his fingertips in the substance, coating his fingers and closing his hand into a fist so he wouldn't get it on the fabric.

"I'm fine…" Dave moaned again. Kurt could barely make out the miserable grunt. "I'm a manly man."

_'Yeah,'_ Kurt snorted as he inched his way closer. He had to say a silent _thank you_ to the inventor of the memory foam mattress-Dave had no clue of what was coming. _'Definitely delirious.'_

"Fine," Kurt said next to Dave's ear, causing him to start. He bit back a laugh. "Then I'm sure you'll have no problem manning up so I can do… _This_."

In one swift motion, Kurt tugged on Dave's arm, pulling him from his fetal position to his back. Dave's tired eyes accentuated his confusion as Kurt crawled on top of him.

"Kurt, dammit… Said I was… Fine."

Dave attempted to squirm up towards the headboard, which only caused Kurt to fall into his lap, making his endeavor that much easier. Kurt slipped his hand up Dave's shirt, finally succeeding in slathering the _VapoRub_ on his chest.

"There, you big baby…" Kurt said with an aggravated yet amused huff. He wiped the remainder of the residue on Dave's shirt almost spitefully when he removed his hand. "Maybe now you can finally—"

Kurt barely recognized how Dave was no longer struggling to roll out from underneath him or bat his hands away. Instead, his hands had found his thighs, and he was staring intently at Kurt's lips, his eyes dark.

"Dave…?" Kurt intoned softly, afraid that Dave was angry at him. But then he felt it.

' _What… Oh…'_

Dave's tenebrous stare was not one of ire but desire, only emphasized by his cock that was hardening against the cleft of his asscheeks. Dave must have felt Kurt tense in his lap because his eyes widened spectacularly and he was removing his hands faster than a boy being scolded at a middle-school dance for holding their partner too close.

"I'm… _Fuck_ , Kurt, I…" Dave stammered, attempting to discretely slide out from underneath Kurt in embarrassment, but Kurt wouldn't allow him to do so. Instead, he bore down his weight, his knees digging into the mattress on either side of Dave as he rested his hands on his shoulders. He would have thought the smell of menthol would have been a turn-off, but it was actually kind of nice.

"Don't," Kurt said, mindlessly smoothing the wrinkles out of the fabric covering Dave's chest with his hands. "You don't have to apologize." He smiled sweetly at Dave. "I'm… The one who climbed on top of you right?" He pointed out but made no effort to move off of Dave.

"Besides…" he continued on a little breathlessly. It had little to do with the struggle of defeating Dave's stubbornness. "You're my boyfriend, right?" he asked, his eyes, too, darting towards Dave's parted lips. God, he would give anything for him to not be sick right now.

Dave must have read his mind because he spoke up, his fingers skittering over his hips.

"You know," Dave rasped, "the only reason I didn't want you near me was because I was afraid of getting you sick. I didn't want to delay our date any longer than I had already."

Kurt's heart would have swelled to twice its size at Dave's words if it could.

"I just wanted to help. And I thought, as your boyfriend, you'd indulge me in that," Kurt said with a quirk of his lip. "Even if you are sick... You should know I'm _always_ wishing for more time to spend with you." As he leaned forward slightly, he not so discretely ground his ass against Dave's crotch. Dave let out a low hum that seemed to emanate from his chest. Kurt let the back of his cool hands graze the burning skin of Dave's neck. Kurt gulped as Dave closed his eyes. He never thought he could feel so much power in a touch.

"I could stay if you want," Kurt suggested coyly. Dave opened his eyes and Kurt stared at him suggestively through his eyelashes. "I could stay and you could let me… Take care of you." He ran his fingers through Dave's disheveled locks.

How the man managed to be so damn irresistible even when he was sick was beyond him.

Dave let out a little groan that had little to do with his cold and Kurt felt his hips raise a fraction of an inch underneath him. He bit his lip, wiggling his butt in Dave's lap.

"You don't have to… We haven't even…" Dave ground out, his head falling back on the pillows. He was fairly certain he interpreted Dave's broken sentence correctly, and it was true. They had yet to go all the way, but Kurt would be lying if he said it wasn't his fault he got them into this predicament.

"I know…" Kurt said, his voice higher than normal, even for him. The thudding of his heart was almost painful. He took one of Dave's hands and pulled it towards his stomach. Dave quickly took the hint and dragged his hand down the taut muscles and enthusiastically rubbed Kurt through the fabric of his jeans. Kurt couldn't help his head from rolling back. Dave let out a muttered stream of expletives.

"I'm not exactly fit to… You know." Kurt heard Dave point out. Kurt suddenly felt very selfish.

But then again…

" _I_ could."

Dave looked surprised, but not at all turned off by the suggestion.

"Are you sure? You're… Okay with that?"

"Mmhm," Kurt nodded frantically. "And, you know, if it doesn't… Go as planned," he huffed rocking against Dave's palm, "that's okay, right? Because... _mmph_... Because you don't feel well so it won't... _ugh..._ count. It'll be like practice."

"Practice…" Dave echoed as Kurt reached over to pull the shirt over his head. "Does make perfect."

* * *

Kurt rolled off of Dave, his body sticky with sweat mostly from the heat emanating off of Dave's body. His bangs stuck to his forehead, and he felt a pleasant ache in his thighs.

"I don't know about you…" Kurt breathed, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to catch his breath after disposing of his condom and collapsing next to Dave. "But I really don't think we needed any practice." Never had he come so hard in his life. Just thinking of how amazing it was to feel Dave under him- _around_ him-responding so positively to every thrust and pull from his whimpers to the way he practically presented his ass to him like a fucking gift... It was enough to make his cock twitch in interest once more.

Upon receiving no answer, Kurt turned to face Dave who was still lying on his stomach, unmoving. Kurt felt a bout of panic that quickly changed to pride when he heard the soft snores coming from Dave's side of the bed. Partaking in a private smile at his boyfriend's post-coitus form, he pulled the covers over both of them and snuggled in close to Dave, circling his arm around his torso from behind. He figured he could forgive the man for falling asleep so soon considering the circumstances, as long as Dave could forgive him when they eventually woke for not bothering to clean the two of them up.

_Sure_ his plans for their first date didn't go as planned, but he knew he could at least look forward to Dave returning the favor once he inevitably came down with whatever Dave was suffering from. After all, the happiest relationships required both give and take, and he was more than looking forward to Dave returning the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> The line where Dave says "I'm a manly man" was also said by Robin. I will be sure to give you a portion of royalties when I am published.


End file.
